


时空狭缝观测机构-分歧点报告存档-编号Hades-Light-90002

by Chromium_Hydride



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromium_Hydride/pseuds/Chromium_Hydride
Summary: 概述：即使在英雄死去只剩怪物的世界里……状态：无法继续观测*有开车（？
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 25





	时空狭缝观测机构-分歧点报告存档-编号Hades-Light-90002

“辛苦了兄弟，换班时间到了。”精灵族的卫兵拍了拍另一个卫兵的肩膀，另一个卫兵轻轻地打了个呵欠。

“哈啊……真是够了，不知道这鬼天气什么时候才结束，害得人晚上都睡不好。”

“忍忍吧，估计也该完事了吧？这也真是怪，明明挺亮的，就是没有太阳那种暖呼呼的感觉。”

“可不就是吗，听说灵光以太学会已经有办法了，希望快点解决吧。”

“你说得对，兄弟。”

又聊了几句，卫兵们结束了换班，精灵族的卫兵扫视着平静的雪原，也忍不住打了个呵欠。雪原反射着诡异的白光，视野范围内除了一些野生的跳蜥、松鼠之类的小动物，半个人都没有。这倒也难怪，毕竟现在是午夜，就算最近以伊修加德为中心在艾欧泽亚地区出现了名为“无尽光”的异常天气，基本也不会有人在这个时间跑到白云崖来。

无尽光的首次记录出现在约百年前，当时以加雷安联邦的首都魔导城为中心，整个伊尔萨巴德北部及中部都陷入了无尽的白昼之中，引起了很大的恐慌。但很快，当时的萨雷安学者在几个世纪前活跃于全世界的大贤者——阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔留下的手记中找到了答案。

手记中，将这种状况称为“无尽光”。

究其原因，是因为一种叫做“灵光卫”的魔法生物，灵光卫类似妖异，都并不是真正“具有生命”意味上的生物。但和妖异相反，灵光卫体内只有光属性的以太，而且，灵光卫可以对一定范围的环境以太造成影响，当灵光卫出现在某处时，它体内的光属性以太将散溢出来，将以它为中心的一定范围转化成“无尽光”这种特殊的天气——简单的讲，就是会失去黑夜。长期生活在无尽光的条件下，生物的以太将出现紊乱，产生与灵光卫同化的现象。

但是手记上还描述说，灵光卫通常并不具有威胁，因为它生活在时空狭缝中，基本无法来到物质界，即使偶尔在物质界现身，也必须在一定的时间内返回时空狭缝，短时间的暴露不会造成转化，生物只要脱离无尽光的环境，很快就会恢复正常。另外，手记中常以“光之守护者”为名称呼灵光卫，看来依照阿尔菲诺大贤者的研究，灵光卫本身是为了守护世界而存在的。

不过，手记上也补充道，为了预防万一，如果灵光卫在物质界现身，需成立针对性的观测研究会以应对异变的情况。因此，在发现了手记后，很快便成立了“灵光以太学会”专门对灵光卫的行踪、特性及极端情况下如何驱逐灵光卫等进行研究。

历史上首次的无尽光在持续了一个半月后毫无预兆地结束了，曾有加雷安学者称，观测到了“沐浴在白光中介于人形与异形之间的生物”的出现，那个生物撕开空间后进入了裂隙后的异空间，裂隙关闭后，无尽光也紧跟着结束了。

根据后来的研究，那个生物的确就是灵光卫本身。

精灵族卫兵又打了个呵欠，这次的无尽光已经持续了两半个月之久，整个白云崖的戍卫兵都纷纷开始神经衰弱，晚上睡不着白天醒不了，他也不例外。强打起精神站直了身体，他盘算着过一会儿去要一杯浓浓的咖啡来提神，但是，还没等他真的开小差，他就看到远远地有一个人影慢慢走了过来，在诡异的无尽光天之下，那个人似乎柔和地和周围的环境模糊成了一片。

“喂！那边那个人！”卫兵朝着那个人影喊道。

那个人慢慢地走近了，却并不回答。仔细看看，那是个看起来挺平凡的人族男性，大约二三十岁上下，头发似乎很久没修剪过了，稍微有一点蓬乱，苍白得恐怖的脸上有点不修边幅的胡渣，不过，有些特别的是，他穿着一件样式十分古老的盔甲，在普遍使用高强度材料制作内置护甲的现代，已经是相当少见。

“喂，你是什么人，不要再往前走了！”卫兵拦住了那个人，“半夜三更的穿得这么奇怪，你不是哪里的什么邪教的人吧？”

那个人被拦住后，呆呆地楞了两秒，才缓缓抬起头看着卫兵，颜色浅得有些渗人的蓝眼睛里充满了疲惫，虽然不说话，却莫名地笼罩在一种很温柔的氛围里，他的眼球几乎没有转动，就像盲人那样，但卫兵有种感觉，这个人正在“观察”自己。

半晌，那个人挤出了一个勉强的微笑，说：

“……原来已经不流行这种样式了吗，看来我又忘记了……”他的声音有一点沙哑，但是总觉得好像在哪里听过的样子。

“我不是什么奇怪的人，我……只是有事要去处理，在那之前，我必须……”他的声音慢慢变小。

不经意间，那个人居然已经走得相当远了。

卫兵直直地望着那个奇怪的背影，恍然感觉似乎有什么违和感涌上了他的心头。

那个人，怎么好像突然衣服和之前不一样了……

……是幽灵？

还是……

再一看，那个人影早已消失无踪，雪地里竟然也没有留下任何脚印。

翌日，灵光以太学会收到了灵光卫出现在库尔扎斯神意之地的报告，据说钢卫塔的卫兵称，目击到了“沐浴在白光中，外貌飘忽不定的男人”出现在神意之地的悬崖边，但侦查小队紧跟着到达后，那个人却突然消失了。

“另外，无尽光的中心已经转移。”对报告进行公示的年轻学者翻到了另一份文件，“已经确认龙堡部分地区脱离了无尽光状态，灵光卫经由摩杜纳地区南下，当前的中心推测为威尔布兰德岛南方，灰烬海深处。”

“近10年来，灵光卫出没的频率明显变高了啊。”看上去年事已高的学者捋了捋胡子，“截止到10年前，灵光卫平均十数年才会现身一次。”

“是的，而且无尽光的持续时间也有逐渐延长的倾向。”一位女性学者推了推眼镜，“自第七星历421年那次持续半年的灵光卫现世事件以来，灵光卫现世的频率已提升至平均1.3年一次，时长也由最长不超过两个月延长至平均持续4个月。”

“距离上次灵灾也已经过了近五百年，光之守护者频繁现世是否是灵灾的预兆？”有人表示担忧。

一位加雷安学者却针锋相对地提出了不同意见，“据我国境内的时空狭缝观测站的报告显示，时空狭缝与物质界接驳处多处显示为活性显著提高，为何不考虑灵光卫正试图脱离时空狭缝的控制来到物质界的情况？”

“你是在质疑当初大贤者的结论，认为灵光卫将破坏世界吗？”

“质疑是科学进步的基石。”加雷安学者寸步不让。

“啊……那个，虽然可能只是不成熟的推测……”负责公示报告的年轻学者犹豫着说出了他的猜测，“但是……因为和我之前参与的项目有点关系，所以感觉有点巧合，那个时间点，是不是和‘不朽之城’遗迹首次被发现的时间点很接近呢？而且当前灵光卫的位置，和今天刚刚开始挖掘作业的‘不朽之城’遗迹也高度重合。”

年轻学者的猜测很快淹没在了数据和辩论之中，最终，由学会首席提出，先与负责遗迹研究的诺亚调查团方面沟通，在灵光以太学会介入前，暂缓挖掘工程。

诺亚调查团一方很快传来消息同意暂缓，但拒绝了撤出遗迹范围的要求。

灰烬海的深处，由魔法和魔导机械力场构成的巨大水泡静静地存在于海床之上。今天原本是被称为“不朽之城”的遗迹开始全面挖掘的日子，连诺亚调查团的核心人士和加隆德-斯卡艾瓦魔导机工院的高精尖团队都来坐镇，因为早就传出了出现某种协调上问题的传言，实际上大部分工作人员都知道八成今天根本没机会开挖，但高层仍然花着昂贵的经费，领着最精尖（但是和考古根本没什么关系）的团队羁留在这个海底的挖掘基地里，谁也不知道上面到底是怎么个意思。

“……那是谁啊？”一个年轻的研究员偶然瞥见了一个人影，“那个好像不是咱们的人吧？”

那个人影似乎注意到了调查团的存在，转向了这边，瞬间就出现在了众人面前，那是一个穿着带兜帽纯白色长袍的男性，脸色苍白且戴着金色的面具，这样异常的打扮突兀地出现在漆黑的深海，研究员和工士们都被吓了一跳，还有人后退时不小心摔倒在地。但男人却没有更多的动作，更没有要伤害在场的人的意思。少顷，男人摘下了面具和兜帽，露出了他棕色的、有些乱蓬蓬的头发，他的眼睛是浅浅的蓝色，却好像没有焦距的样子。

“啊啊……原来现在…的流行……是这样的啊，我又忘记了……”他僵硬地笑着说出断断续续的话，“快……离开这里吧……这里……很危险……不，不对……应该是这里……要变得危险了。”

男人说话有点像是在自言自语。

“你你你、你是谁？！”胆子大些的工士问。

“……”男人沉默了片刻，好像不打算回答这个问题的样子，但是又或许只是回答对应的问题需要太长的反应时间，因为最终，他还是仿佛自言自语般地回答了这个问题：

“我是……灵光卫，最后的，最强的……灵光卫，我是……光之守护者…我是……”

他带着一种无机质的坚定，就像已经重复说了这句话无数次。

“我是……必须背负这个世界未来却差点失败的……那个没用的人……”

漫步在海床上，无心探究他的警告是否起了作用，男人只是在遗迹中搜寻着。

遗迹已经被各色水生动植物、自然沉积物、地壳运动产物等覆盖，露在表面的只有一些建筑物的顶部。看得出，即使以今天的建筑水平来看，这些建筑的存在依然设计超前。

男人小声地重复着什么话语。

这次一定不会错了，一定要找到他。

深海能透进来的光十分有限，但男人在的地方，总是被柔和却异常的光充斥着，让人根本感觉不到是在深海。他的脚步虚浮，却无论如何也不会跌倒，或者说，他那不能叫做“走路”，只是“摆出走路的姿势”，实际上，他根本无需运动双腿，就可以进行任何意义上的移动，即使是从一个世界直接前往另一个世界。

他依赖的也不再是生物的五感中的任何一个，而只是依靠着一种更深层次的吸引力。

从那一天起，他就放弃了许多东西，放弃了人类的身份、放弃了生物的生存方式、放弃了亲朋好友、放弃了家乡和过去，也放弃了“自我”和未来。他不再是他。

突然，男人停了下来，直直地望着一个方向，虽然那里什么也没有。

“以这样可悲的姿态来与我进行这迟到的决战吗？”虚空中传来说话的声音，“哎呀，我可真是的——事到如今，我和你说话又有什么意义呢。”

“……”声音仿佛从四面八方传来，可男人只看着一个方向，他的眼睛仿佛什么也看不见，又仿佛能穿破任何伪装的迷雾，他盯着那里，没有作出任何回应。只是身影仿佛扭曲了一下，长袍和面具都已经不知去向。就好像刚才那一瞬间的扭曲是某种幻觉，他仍然是“人”的形态，并没有多出什么人类不该有的东西。但他的皮肤变成了无机质的僵硬白色，头发也变成金属般的材质拟态成仿佛发片的形态，他的肉体极具力量的美感，不着片缕的皮肤上分布着金色的、不规律的、形态类似伤痕的斑块和条纹，从体型来看他应该是男性，只不过身体上没有丝毫性的特征。

举起右手，他凭空抽出一把纯白浸染着金色的大剑。只一挥，空间就被撕裂开来，幻境破碎，另一个人影出现在他一直死死盯着的位置上。

看着那个人影，他依然没有任何回应对方的意思。

而另一个人影——被称为爱梅特赛尔克的那个，自从现形开始外表就在不断地变化着，身高、体魄、种族、相貌，通通以一种不可思议的方式迅速发生改变。变化停止时，呈现出来的是一个中等身高的加雷安人，深栗色的短发，只有前额处有一缕白，爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，连服装也被变成了过分古典和华丽的袍服。

“愚蠢、悲哀、自我感动的……怪物。”爱梅特赛尔克面无表情地抱着手臂，“要我夸奖你的牺牲精神吗，大英雄……曾经的光之战士？别让我发笑了，真是对我同胞们的献身行为拙劣的模仿。你守护的那些家伙也根本不会记得你做了什么。”

光之战士即使变成了这样异常的状态，仍然保留着那双蓝色的眼睛，这也或许是他人性中最后的一点残留，在他苍白而僵冷的躯体上，只有这双眼睛湿润而柔和，仿佛充满着疲惫和温情。他并不说话，只是挥剑砍向爱梅特赛尔克。

“你还维持着这个模样干什么？假装自己还是人类？”爱梅特赛尔克扭曲成一团黑雾，又出现在光之战士的背后，“还是你无法面对你真正的样子？”

光之战士似乎没有听到爱梅特赛尔克的话一般，仅在瞬间就扭转了身体，再次砍向了他的对手。

冥界的力量流向爱梅特赛尔克，暗影凝聚的手爪从爱梅特赛尔克的背后伸出来，他并不躲避光之战士的攻击，看上去仍然从容，暗影的魔法与光碰撞在一起，整片海床都在发出轰鸣。光的战斗方式远比他仍为人类的时代要野蛮粗糙，却并不落下风。他几乎可以避开爱梅特赛尔克的一切攻击，还能精确地瞄准对方身上极少显现的弱点，在最恰当的时机进攻过去。

他们一刻不停地战斗着，海床也随之震动着，一些石块因此而剥脱了，露出下面那些宏伟的建筑，切割、融解、爆破，魔法与闪光一刻不停地绽放于此，那些万年的遗迹无知无觉地见证着这这殊死的战斗。

“果然如此，真是麻烦的怪物……”爱梅特赛尔克几乎也脱离了“人”的外形，他拔掉刺进身体里的数根纯白长枪，又恢复了毫发无损的样子，“艾里迪布斯作为魔导士的确没有那么强，但是你只一击就把他彻底杀死也真是太离谱了……不愧是海德林的使徒。”

光似乎预感到了什么，在那看不见的攻击到来之前，以“融化”般的姿态崩解在地，白色与金色的不明物质像藤蔓或是蛇那样蔓延开，又聚成一张不可名状的毯，反身包向爱梅特赛尔克。

空气中发出刺耳而持续的爆鸣。

“既然我知道你已经把自己变成了针对佐迪亚克使徒的兵器，我怎么会毫无准备就在这里现身呢？”

白色与金色的组织以一种不属于三态中任何一种的状态崩溃成细小的“颗粒”，又如同无头的蝇群般结合在一起，有些变成了人的器官、身体部件，有些是动物，甚至有些是机械般的构装物，也有完全无法形容的东西，它们散落在各处的空中、地面，不断地挣扎着粉碎着再次结合着，一边躲避开暗影的攻击一边又艰难地组合成了“光之战士”的形态，这一次却显得难以维持，他的五官时不时会消失或令人不适地变化位置和数量，身体上也难以控制地出现不可描述的附属物。

但他最终睁开了眼睛，蓝色的眼睛里依然闪烁着人性，身体的形态也因此稳定了下来。

的确，他已经不再是光之战士了，但他也没有成为爱梅特赛尔克当初所说的那种蹂躏世界的怪物。

数百年前，他被背负了某个未来的水晶公召唤，由原初世界的光之战士变为了第一世界的暗之战士，但在“夺回黑夜”的过程中，他的体内积蓄了过多的光之力，最终在他偷偷独自前往黑风海与爱梅特赛尔克决战时，他的灵魂终于无法承受过于庞大的光之力，破碎了。

在灵魂彻底破碎的瞬间，他以最后的身为“人”的理性，与阿尔博特的灵魂联手，几乎用尽了灵魂的全部力量，将所有的光之力以一个愿望为“核”封印在了灵魂制成的壳中，并因此成为了一种全新的存在，他不再具有稳定的人格和理性，却把狩猎无影作为一种全新的本能。

甚至可以说，作为光之战士、或者说人类冒险者的他，在那一刻就已经死了，活着的只是“最后的灵光卫”。

当时，新生的他与爱梅特赛尔克进行了两败俱伤的决战，最终他吸收了第一世界过量的光之以太并以此重创了对手，随后迫于光之力重新散逸在第一世界的风险逃进了时空狭缝之中。

第一世界回归了正轨，可英雄再也无法凯旋归来。他不知道之后的世界、他的友人和同伴都发生了什么，毕竟他已经失去了“知道”的能力，除非刻意去努力聚集已经破碎的灵魂，他甚至连“自我”的概念都难以维持。但他并不担忧，他相信着他守护的世界，因为古·拉哈·提亚和第八灵灾后的人们已经向他证明了人们为了开拓未来，究竟有着怎样的韧性。他放下了很多珍贵的东西，只是为履行他作为光之战士的职责而徘徊着，猎杀无影，猎杀时空狭缝或其他世界对自己所守护的未来虎视眈眈的存在——尽管大多数时候他对为什么要这样做没有任何概念。只是偶尔，在物质界现身时，他会凝聚起那破碎的灵魂，去怀念他曾经是人类的日子。

他只一击就杀死了白袍无影-调停者-艾里迪布斯，那对现世来说或许是几百年前的事，但对已经没有了时间和自我的他来说，那只是曾经发生过的事，或许是一万年前，或许是上一秒，发生在什么时候只取决于他的感觉……

“我会送你一程，嗯……现在这话依然算数。”爱梅特赛尔克这样说。对于他而言，这个怪物已经成了他合并世界的计划中最顽固的绊脚石，数百年前他被重创，几乎以为自己已经死了。直到百年前，他才再次重启了计划，这一次再也没有任何援手，他已经是同胞们最后的希望。但这个怪物仍不胜其烦地追逐他，试图消灭他，无论多少次，这个怪物都会准确地嗅到他的出现，破碎地、丑陋不堪地出现在他面前。

他已经受够了，那个曾经美丽、温柔、强韧的灵魂原本只是被分成了14份，他就已经觉得让人难以忍受，如今这个样子，简直是让他万分恶心，光是看着就感到无法抑制的焦躁和冲动，甚至让他都变得开始不像他自己。

爱梅特赛尔克动了动手中杖形的水晶，暗影凝聚，周围的光尽数消散，只剩下了纯粹的黑暗，隐去了爱梅特赛尔克的身影。

“……我也是一样。”曾经是光之战士的存在在一片黑暗中也开了口，他的嘴唇、他的上颚、他的舌头和喉咙都是冰冷到微微发着光的白色，明明是非人的姿态，却比之前的任何一次拟态成人都要显得真实，“我还是相信着我的同伴，我们不是被选择的，而是选择自己的人，我们的未来不会断绝，不管多少次，继承了光之意志的人都会再次出现在世界上。”

他蓝色的眼睛坚定地看着前方。

“所以，我不会输。”

“什、”黑暗中，爱梅特赛尔克的身形被迫显现了出来之前被攻击到的位置闪烁着不祥的白色光斑，那些光斑不断地试图向外扩散，即使使用暗影的力量抑制，也只能让它们不再扩大。依然在散发着柔和光芒的光之战士逐渐褪去了非人的模样，他只穿着之前现身时的袍子，看上去仍是那个历尽沧桑的英雄，原本破碎成齑粉的灵魂凝聚在一起，恍然间就好像是那个家伙无端地站在那里。

“这、这不可能……”爱梅特赛尔克喃喃自语，而那个家伙就像曾经坚决地背向他离开那样，毅然决然地向他走来。

“我一直，在等着这个机会……”光之战士没有停下脚步，用他的蓝眼睛平静地看着爱梅特赛尔克，“现在已经没关系了，你的过去，你的愿望，你的痛苦，我都已经了解了……哈迪斯。”

“不可能，你怎么可能知道、你这个可悲的碎片——”心脏……不，是灵魂，爱梅特赛尔克的灵魂猛然间震荡了一下，他终于意识到，有什么东西已经渗进他的灵魂，正与他融为一体。“你……”

“正因为，我的灵魂已经粉碎了……”光之战士用一种平静到近乎温柔的语气这样说。

那是一种奇妙的感觉。爱梅特赛尔克看着光之战士，却觉得好像从光之战士的视角也看向自己，那个存在只是站在那里就对他产生了无与伦比的吸引力，爱梅特赛尔克能明白，那是因为光之战士将他粉碎的灵魂融入了自己的灵魂中，两个灵魂正在逐渐融为一体的证据——一切的记忆、知识、计划，都和灵魂的碎片一同毫无保留地融入了爱梅特赛尔克的灵魂里，他知道了一切，这种连接、开放、融合、共享的感觉让爱梅特赛尔克回忆起了遥远的古代时才能拥有的、某种现代这些不完整的人类根本无法理解的快感，但残破的、非理性的灵魂对他产生了不可逆转的影响，以至于他几乎无法控制自己，试图去拒绝也收效甚微。

光之战士的灵魂只有爱梅特赛尔克的一半那么多，但因为已经彻底破碎的缘故又无孔不入。光之战士动用了之前积蓄的大量光之力一击切断了爱梅特赛尔克和佐迪亚克之间刻在灵魂属性上的联系，并且由于他的融入，灵魂改变，爱梅特赛尔克的任命正随着融合的深入逐渐失效。

“我在时空狭缝中看到了许多个杀死你的未来，但我想，也许我还有其它的办法吧，”那个人的躯体终于走到了爱梅特赛尔克的面前，“我们一起，将你同胞的记忆铭刻在历史上如何，只要不被遗忘，他们就是不朽的。”

爱梅特赛尔克无需等到结果揭晓的一刻也知道，他已经输给了这个怪物，他的力量都将和这个家伙灵魂本身的人格一同消散，他的想法和行为将永远受到这个破碎灵魂的制约，对此，他再也无法做到任何事。

就这样结束了吗？尽管他在任职爱梅特赛尔克的最后一秒仍然坚持了自己的使命，事到如今也不必感到后悔，可他仍然不甘。过于理想主义的光之战士留给了他选择权，被灵魂的力量捆绑在这具身体里的他已经可以轻易地一死了之，这也不失为一种解脱。或者，像这家伙说的那样，为了让他的同胞不要被遗忘，单纯地作为古代人哈迪斯，用他的力量去做一些他能做到的事情？

他并不想放任自己被灵魂的愿望控制，但不论是那个灵魂还是那份力量都在逼迫他与之融合。他走投无路，泄恨般地紧紧抱住了那个世界上最麻烦的怪物，怪物也如愿以偿地抱住了他。他们真正“相处”的时间即将走到尽头，一切结束后，他们将永远不会分离，即使有一天回到冥界。这让哈迪斯感到愤怒，为什么他总是遇到这么自我中心又残酷的家伙？把所有的痛苦和重担抛给自己后死去，自己又只被允许心甘情愿地接受？他模仿着人类的习惯扳起光的脸，又从光的眼睛看到自己因为愤怒而扭曲的表情。哈迪斯咬住光的嘴唇，就像要把那个残酷的怪物吃进肚子里，他故意地将那已经不会流血的嘴唇和舌头咬破，细小的破损组织都随着吞咽进入了他的身体——他不知道光是否会疼痛，至少对他来说唇舌之间传递过来的是细微电流穿过一般的麻痒和针刺感，这给他带来的只是快乐，他的心脏就像一个真正人类的心脏一般，把汹涌的生命力泵入身体每一个末梢的细胞，那回荡在体内砰砰的巨响就是这片寂静的海床上最喧闹的声音。

他太久不曾以无影爱梅特赛尔克以外的立场去触碰一个人了，而光的灵魂的侵入又让他变得太像一个不够完整的人类。在这一片空旷无人的海底废墟之中，他毫无顾忌地和对方滚倒在残骸之中，他用手确认着光的肉体，光之力看上去将表面保存得很完好，只是这样看或触摸，英雄的肉体都丝毫看不出已历经了数百年的岁月，尽管相对于古代人来说，这肉体仍然是过分矮小、纤细又柔弱的，而且正随着灵魂不断融入自己的灵魂而逐渐地走向死亡。但他仍能感觉到这肉体的美好之处……大概是因为光对于自己身为人类这件事真的发自内心地自豪着。

哈迪斯却并不高兴，他捏住光的脸好让他张开嘴，从被强迫张开的嘴里可以看到他那异常的纯白色组织仍然保留着人类生理活动的习惯，喉头的软肉随着呼吸、吞咽收缩蠕动着，湿润而脆弱。他用手指拉出光那纯白的、微微发亮的舌头，被咬破的豁口处没有愈合的迹象，还在流出白色的粘液，那些粘液顺着已经恢复成正常肤色的嘴角滴下来，又沿着皮肤消失在遮蔽了躯干的袍子里，留下怪异的水痕。

即使被这样对待，光也并没有任何不悦的迹象，凝聚起来的灵魂时不时地涣散开，像发着光的某种云雾一样包裹着哈迪斯，他做出的举动也更加出于本能，为了平衡体内的光，失控地渴求着哈迪斯体内残留的暗之力。实际在蛮力上，还是他更有优势，他可以轻易拨开哈迪斯扣住他头颅的手。光伸手探入哈迪斯身上华丽的袍服，用手去触摸困住了哈迪斯灵魂的这具肉体，柔软的皮肤、坚实的肌肉以及火热的温度，一切都像是个真正的人类，但是流淌在下面的灵魂却蕴藏着不输给虚无界妖异之王的庞大暗之力。他在渴望那力量还是灵魂？也许都是，又也许都不是。光在那个肉体裸露出来的皮肤上留下了一个吻的痕迹，不顾哈迪斯本人的愤怒，把脸埋在了他腹部的皮肤上，活着的血肉的温度好像也随着这种接触渗进了他逐渐死去的身体里，让他莫名而由衷地沉浸在满足和喜悦中，本能地，他想和这个与自己的灵魂逐渐融合的存在分享这种感觉，如果哈迪斯能因此作出别的表情就好了——他朦胧地生出这样的感想，用舌头上被咬破的位置舔舐自己的牙齿，品味着那个伤口的痛感。

光试着用人类的方式去使对方感到愉快，如果哈迪斯感到愉快也就会少些抗拒，融合就会结束得更快些。

对于哈迪斯来说，这过程并不能叫做“愉快”。那个难缠的怪物依恋地把那个毛茸茸的头颅贴在他的肚子上，即使他不悦地扯着那家伙的头发也没能阻止他的男性器官被那家伙含进嘴里，那个口腔又湿又软，虽然笨拙却异常的热情，他也只能随之兴奋起来了。那个曾经名为光之战士的怪物也不知是不是已经没有了痛感，就像丝毫不会觉得有一丁点儿不适那样，反复地把哈迪斯的男根吞入最深处，咽喉那榨取般的紧致触感无论如何都让人无法忽略，每次被吞入的时候，那家伙的颈子都被顶得鼓起了一块，这个画面即使只是看着都会让人心跳加速，可想象到那异常的白色口腔组织，哈迪斯又感到不悦。

曾经名为光之战士的怪物偶尔会在动作中抬起眼睛看着他，连瞳孔都扩散开了的蓝眼睛看起来里面已经没有多少灵魂存在了，那个家伙只是追随着灵魂和肉体中残留的结合的愿望，把他自身做成了一个取悦自己的器物，比起那透出一丝诡异的白色口腔和舌头，这一点反而更让哈迪斯的胃里翻腾着令人作呕的强烈灼痛。

光仍然会努力凝聚起灵魂，让自己在哈迪斯的眼里看起来不要太过难以忍受，但他也有自觉，他所能用来维持人格的灵魂越来越少，时不时会突然失去意识，他无法得知自己失去了意识以后做了什么，但是只看哈迪斯泛着一抹潮红却十分难看的脸色就知道他并不享受自己做的这些事。

蓝色的眼睛望进金色的眼睛，即使不说话，也能轻易明白那里蕴含着怎样的意思。

经历了过于漫长的时间的话，失望与期待、恨和爱也都会变成类似的东西，至少表达起来可能都是一个样——曾经是光之战士的怪物被掐住脖子压在地上，如果他还身为人类的话，这会儿大概已经折断了脖子变成一具尸体了。不过，反正这家伙也不会这么容易死掉——哈迪斯这样想着，掀开怪物唯一的一件遮羞布。

“真难看，差劲透了。”他拉开怪物的腿，挺进了怪物的身体里，“这样的我，也实在是恶心……都是你的错，你这个，自大、没脑子的怪物。”

“……可我还是赢了。”怪物轻轻握住掐住自己脖子的手久违地露出了自信的笑容。

“这就是我最生气的地方！”

即使是变成了怪物，曾经的英雄也是男人的身体，紧张的肌肉和缺乏润滑让这场性事异常艰难，毫无情趣的插入动作甚至给双方都带来了疼痛，哈迪斯更宁愿自己是在用刀子捅这个不知道什么是疼痛的怪物，免得这个家伙不知羞耻地把屁股夹得那么紧，他是想用下面的嘴把自己吃掉吗？

“说到底只是随便抢的来路不明的肉体…亏你也能这么投入。”

怪物似乎僵了一僵，有那么一瞬间因为内疚和不知所措呆住了，仿佛一只被信赖的人踢了一脚的小狗似的。

“不过怪物不需要思考，你没有想到这一点也是情理之中。”终于扳回一城的哈迪斯恶劣地笑出了声，心情也舒畅了许多，甚至觉得眼前的怪物可爱了起来。

这份得意没有持续太长时间，至少在哈迪斯第一次在他亲爱的怪物身体里射精后的五分钟内就结束了，那时他正抱着他逐渐死去的怪物茫然地坐着，因为光之力已经大都被自己的力量所抵消，那家伙或许已经不能称为是怪物了……但哈迪斯还是想要这样叫他。感受着那所剩不多的灵魂流向自己，哈迪斯还说不清自己是否因此而悲伤。

电流和魔法，撕扯开灵魂般的疼痛意料之外地袭来。

他妈的，不会吧。

哈迪斯这样想着，看到一大堆穿着两种制服的科研人员肩扛手提着各种魔法和科技仪器冲到自己身边，他还没来得及试着放出一个半个魔法，就被扣上了一大堆限制用的、监控用的器材，强行把他的怪物从自己身上撕了下后，他的怪物也得到了一样的待遇。

各色科研人员热火朝天地展开了工作，就像已经准备了许久那样熟练专业，全然不顾工作中心之一本人的意愿。

看上去是个领导的男性猫魅坐在磁浮轮椅上，用手扶着额头，脸就像他的头发和眼睛一样红。

“……咳，我保证我们做出的努力只是为了救回阿光，你们这事……绝对没录像。”诺亚调查团那个已经活了好几百年的首领努力板着脸，尽可能稳重地说到。

爱情使人盲目，看来做爱也一样。

哈迪斯十分后悔没从一开始就直接和这个该死的怪物同归于尽。

这仇哪怕记上几百年，也不算过分。

-尾声-

自从上次无尽光的出现已然过去数年，对于普通人来说，这一切就和“探秘不朽遗迹，走进古代文明”“热烈欢迎诺亚调查团专家莅临圣恩达利姆学院”一样只是条迟早会过时的新闻罢了，尤其对于那些工作忙碌的人来说，最多也就能做个闲聊时的谈资。

自从新的旅游协议签署以后，萨纳兰地区的旅游团让夏日的库尔札斯地区就再也没迎来过一天安宁。沙漠炎热地区的土老帽们天天不分白天黑夜地在雪地上撒欢打滚，也不顾库尔札斯原生居民们一脸看傻子的表情。

“请出示您的通行证——来自摩杜纳是吗？好的这边，需要旅游手册吗？”精灵族的卫兵机械地重复着这个每天会重复无数次的台词，哪怕眼前的车是雷加利亚最新型号的纪念款也懒得多看一眼。

“不用，我们又不是来观光的。”开车的男人白眼都快从墨镜里翻出来了，坐在副驾驶的那个倒是睡得甚是香甜，栗色的头发有点缺乏打理的蓬乱，就那么倚着车窗睡得好像不会醒过来似的。

精灵族的卫兵无端觉得那人有一点眼熟。

“先生我多嘴一句啊，前面有段在修路，他那样睡觉会撞到的。”

开车的男人不耐烦地“啧”了一声，丢下了这么一句话：

“这家伙是个怪物，没那么容易受伤！”

然而精灵族的卫兵清楚地看到，在男人一脚油门轰出去之前，从后座掏出了一个U型枕粗暴地塞到了副驾驶的人的脖子上。

副驾驶的人有一瞬间睁开了眼睛，过长的刘海儿底下，闪过一缕温柔的蓝色。他咕哝了一句什么，头一偏又睡了过去。

开车的男人摇上了车窗，车子在雪原上疾驰而去。

留下一个耀眼的黑色背影。

↑哈哈哈哈是不是真的有开车我就是想皮这一下哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
